Naearinor (Fantasy)
}} Naearinor, officially named the Great Astral Kingdom of Naearinor and also known simply as the Realm of Naearinor is a nation in the Northwest of the Embattled World, located on the landmass Syvanirastir (though it was rumored to possess territories elsewhere, purportedly including an outpost in the Darkened World). Historical Summary According to High King Arkanian I Doomer of Arkasia (whom was alive at the time), it was originally one of the Five United Kingdoms together with Andunor, Danivendor, Varindor and Kalivendor before they "splintered in the face of a great evil". As a result of this "splintering" Kalivendor was destroyed, Varindor was corrupted to the ways of evil, Andunor lost virtually all of it's inland territory, Danivendor lost more than half of it's mines and farmlands and Naearinor was forced to retreat to a mere fraction of it's former territory, located almost entirely on the Eastern side of the Silver Mountains. However, despite this, the three remaining Great Kingdoms continued to fight the various enemies of the free peoples with all their might, fighting back assault after assault for millennia. Unfortunately, the three all collapsed under the force of a sudden, multi-pronged attack by these forces of evil, though they (along with Kalivendor) were eventually restored and Varindor returned to it's original, pure state. This lead to the foundation of the Five Reunited Kingdoms, which are known to have endured for at least three millennia through the prophecy of Valadindir IV Kevransayn, Lord of Time. History The Reunited Kingdoms Some time after the Fall of the Three Kingdoms during the Last Northern War, High King Arkius III Doomer of Arkasia lead the Last Great Alliance against the assembled forces of the Dark Lord Vastrakul in the War of Eternity. This war dragged on for many years, seeing limited direct conflict, however eventually the war became a direct conflict involving all major powers in the region and some from elsewhere, resulting in tens of thousands of casualties on all sides, however in the end Arkius II was able to end the Eternal Cycle with the help of his then-long dead "past selves", Arkius I Doomer (Whom had won the Clash of Titans) and Arkius the Forgotten (Whom had defeated the Ancient Ones in pre-history) as well as his then-unborn "future selves", Arkius III Doomer (Whom would go on to establish a permanent peace in the Embattled World) and Arkius the Deathless (Whom ruled the Reunited Kingdoms for the remainder of known history, though little else is known of him). As a direct result of these events, the Reunited Kingdoms were founded, one after the other as their ancestral lands were reclaimed and purified from dark influences and because of this, the number of conflicts seen throughout the Embattled World at any given time decreased significantly, as the Great Peace began to reassert itself after millennia of having been superseded by Vastrakul's Unending War. Eventually, this lead to the Eternal Peace established by Arkius III, whom was greatly responsible for the change of the Embattled World into the Harmonious World. Category:Nations Category:Fantasy Category:Articles by Arkius Doomer